This grant supports a General Clinical Research Center. Ongoing research includes studies on nitrogen metabolism, the role of keto- or hydrooxyacid analogues of essential amino acids in reducing nitrogen catabolism and study of the renal transport mechanisms for ketoacids and their characterization during prolonged fasting. Studies designed to characterize adrenal function in anephric individuals are also currently underway as are studies of the renin-angiotensin aldosterone system in renovascular hypertension, essential hypertension and hypertension associated with diffuse renal disease. The grant also supports a large program in the study of heritable disorders of man.